1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and specifically to a display device inhibiting a white line that may occur in a periphery of a display area in a configuration where a frame and a front window (a cover plate) are arranged on a display panel.
2. Background Art
A liquid crystal display device is provided with a TFT substrate including a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor (TFT) in a matrix form and an opposing substrate opposing the TFT substrate and formed thereon with a color filter or the like in a position corresponding to the pixel electrode of the TFT substrate, and liquid crystal is sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the opposing substrate. The device forms an image by controlling light transmission of a liquid crystal molecule with respect to each pixel.
For such a liquid crystal display device, there is a demand for reducing an external size of the set while retaining a certain size of a screen as well as for reducing a thickness of the liquid crystal display panel. In order to reduce the thickness of the liquid crystal display panel, after manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel, an outer side of the liquid crystal display panel is ground to make it thinner.
A glass substrate constituting the liquid crystal display panel, such as the TFT substrate including the pixel electrode, TFT, and the like formed thereon and the color filter substrate, are standardized to the thickness of, for example, 0.5 mm or 0.7 mm. It is difficult to obtain glass substrates other than such standardized ones in the market. Furthermore, a very thin glass substrate may cause a problem of mechanical strength, deflection, and the like during its manufacturing process, resulting in a reduced production yield. Therefore, the outer face of the liquid crystal display panel is ground to make it thinner after forming the liquid crystal display panel using such a standardized glass substrate.
Thinning the liquid crystal display panel may give rise to the problem of the mechanical strength. When a mechanical pressure is applied to a display surface of the liquid crystal display panel, it may break. In order to avoid this, a front window formed of glass or the like is bonded to a front face of the liquid crystal display panel using an adhesive material. Such a liquid crystal display device is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-008973.